Sweet Music, Sweet Revenge
by shadowtrickster93
Summary: Something Bobby installs in the Impala stirs up some trouble for the Winchester boys... Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own SPN nor any of the songs that I mentioned here.

Please read and review! Thanks!

o0o

"There you go boys, good as new."

Sam grinned. "We appreciate everything Bobby. Thanks."

"Anytime," Bobby replied. "If you two need anything else in the future, you know where to find me."

For the first time in weeks after their Dad's death, Dean smiled. "Sure thing," He turned to his brother standing beside him, carrying their bags. "Sam, put our stuff in the trunk. Thanks."

"Will do." Sam replied, heading towards the back of the car. As much as he had detested hunting in his earlier years, it was good to be finally heading out again.

Bobby began to walk back to his house. "You boys better get going."

"Yeah. We'll be seeing you." Sam nodded absently as he placed the bags in the trunk, slamming it down while watching Dean ease in the driver's seat of the newly restored Impala. Sam grinned inwardly. His brother had been waiting for this moment for a long time, had been waiting to get back into the car he loved so much and just drive and just get back to normal, or at least the Winchester version of it.

Suddenly, Dean got out of the car, his expression going from shock to denial to utter outrage in seconds.

"What's up?" Sam asked curiously. Nothing could be wrong with the Impala now, seeing as they had just finished repairing it the other day.

Dean didn't reply. Instead, he began to head in the direction of the house, where Bobby had just disappeared. Sam could sense the anger building up inside of him, although he had no idea of what had been the cause of it,

Seeing that Dean wasn't going to answer his question, he decided to find out what exactly was wrong himself. He headed towards the driver's side of the car, where he presumed his brother had seen, well, whatever it was he saw that pissed him off so much. At first, Sam didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked fine, at any rate better than it had been right after the collision.

Then he saw it, what had surprised and angered Dean so much.

He really, truly couldn't believe his eyes.

Seconds later, he could hear Bobby yelling at Dean, trying to preempt what Sam was sure was going to come.

"Look, your cassette player got wrecked in the collision and there wasn't anything else I could replace it with!"

Sam presumed that it hadn't worked and that Dean had already found Bobby somewhere in the house because he heard a furious roar that he was sure could be heard from miles away.

"Bobby, what the _hell_ were you thinking when you placed a _CD player_ in my car?"

o0o

A few weeks later

"Thanks Jo."

Jo Harvelle gave him a small smile as she handed him his beer. "Sure."

Dean nodded and took a sip. They had been driving for the last 8 hours and it was good to be able to stretch and relax. He was about to prop his legs up on the table when he was met by Ellen Harvelle's stern gaze, and proceeded to lower his feet. It was still pretty early for folks to be coming to bar so it was empty save for him, Sam, Jo, Ellen and Ash. Ash was seated across him, eyes staring intently at the screen in front of him. Sam had asked him to check if there were any signs of the demon anywhere, hoping for a lead. Unfortunately, in the last hour and a half Ash had been trying to find anything remotely concerning the demon, nothing had turned up yet.

As much as Dean wanted to find the sonuvabitch, he didn't think he was up to it right now. The older Winchester, more like the eldest one he thought, was still grieving and wasn't dealing with their Dad's death as well as he wanted Sam to think. He couldn't afford to cry or to let his defenses down. It wasn't about his fear of 'chick flick moments' or anything like that as everyone else in the world, including Sam thought.

It was about not letting Sam down.

It was about protecting his brother, the only one left in his family. He knew Sam was going through a rough time as well, torn up with regret and guilt as well as grief. That meant he had to be strong for Sam, to take care of him not only because John had told him to but also because he loved his brother very much, though he never said it. As for Dad's death, Dean had his own assumptions on how it happened and at the moment, he wasn't willing to share it with anyone, especially not Sam.

He would when the time was right.

At that moment, Sam was seated at the bar, talking to Ellen about something Dean couldn't make out. He suspected it was something about Ellen having any new cases for them to work on, any new things to hunt. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to be able to hear anything over the songs Jo had playing on the jukebox. Despite the fact the songs weren't his type, it was better than the songs they had been listening to in the car for the past couple of weeks. Anyway, it was better than listening to Sam trying and failing to get him to talk about his feelings, attempting to psychoanalyze him.

Dean had rewarded his brother for his efforts with stubbornness, a radio blasted to the highest volume it could manage and the finger. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he went insane without his music, although he knew that Sam was silently rejoicing in the fact that he could no longer play his Metallica or Black Sabbath tapes anymore. Aside from that, another problem was that not many of the towns they passed through had music stores and none of the ones they had passed by had the kind of music he was looking for.

Absently, his eyes flickered to Ash as he took a sip of beer. The man still hadn't found anything related to the demon.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Dean's mind and somewhere in his head, a light bulb switched on.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Does that thing have a CD burner?"

o0o

The next day

"Hey Sammy I'm going out already okay? Don't take too long."

"It's Sam, and yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Sam rolled his eyes and grumbled.

Since Dean had already carried all their bags to the Impala, the only thing left for him to do was to check if they had left anything in the room. Scanning his surroundings and seeing that nothing was left behind, he left the room and headed towards the bar where Jo and Ellen where.

"Keep in touch you hear?" Ellen said firmly, a slight smile on her face.

Sam grinned right back at her. "No problem."

Jo nodded her head towards the door. "Dean already said his goodbyes. You should get going."

"Yeah. Bye." Sam replied, waving at them before heading outside to the Impala.

As he walked towards the car, he smiled inwardly. Thanks to Bobby, he wasn't going to have to deal with Dean's taste of music for a long, long time. True, he was sure that somewhere along the way, Dean would find a CD with some of the songs he liked on it, or a cassette player that he could install into the Impala but Sam was pretty sure that day wasn't today.

He opened the door and as he got in the car, he was greeted by a sound of "Enter Sandman" blasting through the Impala's speakers.

Sam had no words although his face said it all. A look of incomprehension and denial in his features.

Dean grinned.

"Four words, five syllables Sammy. Ash had a burner."

Sam's forehead wrinkled and if possible, his expression grew more disbelieving.

"First thing: It's Sam. Second: Wow Dean, I didn't know you knew what a burner was."

Dean scowled.

"Oh shut up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam sighed internally. 12 hours of having to listen to a constant barrage of Metallica, Black Sabbath and Motorhead. Right now, their destination seemed like more than a million miles away.

It was going to be a long, _long_ drive.

"Look Sam, I'm gonna be fair. I'm gonna let you pick." Dean said all of a sudden.

"Pick what?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean grinned triumphantly.

"What do you want to listen to first, 'Back in Black' or 'Highway to Hell'?"

o0o

A few weeks later

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna take a shower alright?"

"Sure."

Once Sam was sure that Dean was inside the motel's bathroom, he collapsed facedown on the bed. He didn't know how much more of Dean's music he could take. He was just inches away from snapping the CD into two. At least before, Dean could choose from dozens of tapes, tapes that were currently residing at the trunk right next to their hunting equipment. Now, Dean had a CD with only 15 songs that only lasted an hour.

Which meant that for a 12 hour drive, Dean would play the CD over and over again 12 times.

Which was not good for Sam's sanity.

He sighed and rolled over, facing the ceiling and massaged his temple, attempting to get the songs out of his head in vain. He couldn't even get a good night's sleep anymore because of the songs that kept playing over and over again in his head.

As if the nightmares aren't enough, he grumbled.

Not only that but the music was beginning to bother him during their hunts. Just last week, as they encountered a strange case where a spirit was giving people nightmares and visions of hell in their dreams and making them think that they were actually residing there which in turn made them act crazy, Sam found himself 'Lake of Fire' while salting and burning the spirit's body.

Thankfully, Dean hadn't heard him. He wouldn't have heard the end of it if Dean had.

Sam stood up and walked towards the wide window next to the door and surveyed the surroundings of the motel. Fortunately, the town they were in right now wasn't as small as the ones they were used to seeing, which meant that there were more establishments here, more restaurants, more shops, etcetera.

Then something caught Sam's eye.

Just then, Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"What are you staring at Sam?"

Sam gave a start. "Um, nothing Dean." He paused. "Listen Dean, I think we're running out of salt. I should go out and buy some."

Dean gave him a suspicious look but said nothing. "Okay. Just be careful."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

With that, Sam left the room and began to walk to a building across the street. The part about running out of salt was true, but he was more interested in the building next to the grocery store. After passing for the salt, he entered the store and was met by a blonde girl around his age who gave him a wide smile.

"Welcome to Nelly's Music Store, how may I help you?"

o0o

A few days later

"So, where we headed?" Sam asked Dean as they rolled out of the motel's parking lot and onto the freeway.

Dean checked the newspaper clipping on the dashboard. "Um... Dallas, Texas. Apparently there have been people disappearing over the last few months. Police have no suspects and no witnesses."

Sam nodded. If Dean knew his brother at all, he was probably thinking of all the spirits or demons that could cause those disappearances.

With a contented sigh, he turned on the radio, thinking that the sounds of 'Enter Sandman', the first track, would blast through the speakers.

He was wrong.

_'Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend!'_

Dean's eyes widened in shock and instinctively hit the pause button. He turned to Sam who was struggling to control his laughter.

"Sammy, what the hell?!"

It took Sam a couple more minutes until he was finally able to hold down his laughter and explain himself.

"Four words, five syllables Dean. I bought a CD." With that, he started laughing again.

Dean turned his eyes back on the road, grumbling beneath his breath. "Figures only a chick like you would buy this kind of stuff."

Sam laughed even more at that. "Right Dean. Sure, whatever."

"Well it's not like I can't turn it off or listen to the FM stations." Dean snapped back.

If possible, Sam's grin grew even bigger. He widened his eyes innocently. "So you would rather listen to me try to psychoanalyze your feelings over the silence or listen to the 2 classical stations that are gonna be playing where we're passing, over listening to this CD?"

Dean growled. "Bite me."

Sam chuckled. "So is that a yes or a no?"

Dean thought for a few seconds, weighing the pros and the cons. He did not want Sam to poke and prod about his feelings and he didn't want to listen to classical music, for God's sake. But for how long could he keep his sanity listening to this crap?

"Fine. The CD." He replied at last, a resentful tone in his voice. He pressed the pause button again and Avril Lavigne's voice began to fill the car again.

Sam laughed even harder. "Don't worry Dean, your CD's safe. I just thought we needed a change. After this song, I think it's Ashlee Simpson, then Fall Out Boy. Then My Chemical Romance. Besides, who knows, you might actually come to like this stuff."

Dean snorted. "Chick music and emo punk bands? I think not Sammy. That's your thing."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, chick flick is a genre of movies but I don't think 'chick music' qualifies."

"Like I said, bite me." Dean shot back. This was not amusing, no matter what Sam thought. "How did you manage to buy this anyway?"

"When I went out for salt."

"They must have laughed at you." He said, trying in vain to piss Sammy off.

"All kinds of people, listen to all kinds of music Dean." Sam explained slowly, as though Dean were a 5 year old.

"Don't need to talk to me like I'm a 5 year old Sam." Dean growled.

"Yeah well you act like one."

"Oh shut up."

"See, that's exactly the kind of behavior I was talking about 2 seconds ago." Sam grinned. It wasn't often he got to get back at his brother.

Dean glared at his brother in response.

Silence.

"I'm gonna get back at you for this."

Sam smirked. "Bring it on Dean."

After that, there was silence in the car for a few minutes until Sam couldn't resist rubbing it into his face some more.

"So Dean, any last words?"

Sam almost couldn't hear it over the roar of the Impala's engine.

"The next time I see him, Bobby and I are going to have a nice long talk about messing with my car."

o0o

Thanks guys!


End file.
